composition_closetfandomcom-20200214-history
Suldreen's Volume of Close to Nonsense
By: SuldreenSong Just Random Prompts, and Drabbles in One Collection. Judge or Don't Judge the Title. It may or may not be true. Very Short And Perhaps Complete and Perfect Nonsense 1 Her saw her shadow before he saw her. It was the only element that had made her seem real. She was unfazed by the laws of gravity, and he was sure the mice looked up to her to learn her art of silence. She radiated pure light, almost blindingly. "What are you doing here?" His voice cracked slightly, and he met her silver eyes. She looked like a prophet sent down to deliver him good news and fortune. HIs face turned hopeful, "Why are you back?" She looked down to him, laughing, tossing her black hair back. "You're still looking for that fairytale ending aren't you?" Her voice was affectionate, yet partially mocking, "Where they all live happily ever after?" Depends. Was they them? He looked into her cruelly beautiful face. Along the edges her glamor was fading off. But that wasn't what he cared about. He cared about her. Right now. Her eyes curved in almond shapes and her lips shone the same blood red as the light stains on her teeth. But that didn't matter right now. Her light made him wince as she boldly stalked forward, before reaching her hand out to his face. Her finger trailed down his cheek, before something flickered and her finger drew blood. Her claw. Her pupils narrowed into slits and her ears to points. He stood stunned and watched her face morph into something even more cruel and beautiful. Her hair took on streaks of blood and all he could do was stand there. "My darling," She said, caring once again, yet mocking. She trailed her finger down his cheek, lining it with blood. "Happy endings only exist in children's stories." And then her eyes went dark. And her fangs came out. Prompt: “Still looking for a fairytale ending?’ ‘Those only exist in children’s stories.” 2 (KotLC--Property of Shannon Messenger) He had always cared about changing the world. That was always his top priority. There was never anything else. Until Sophie Foster. Fitz Vacker too. And Keefe Sencen. And for once in the Forkles' life there was a divide. He always said they were both one but he knew that wasn't true. They each had love for something else. The first brother always... --tbc--This is were my 3 minute quick write ends Prompt: Captain of this Ship (where the Forkles love their ships more than anything else) 3 "Well, this is a nice change of scenery." I felt my eyes roll, but couldn't help look up at whoever was my next roommate. She stood slightly timid, and her shoulders curled forward in front of her. Her black hair blocked her eyes, and she made no move to get away from the entryway. I nearly laugh at her uncomfortableness. "It's a prison cell." My voice is scratchy from a lack of use. I find myself staring back at her for lack of anything better to do. She notices, finally walking farther into room. She looks around between the the bare floors, bolted door, and barred windows. She paces before flopping down on the one thin mat in the center of the room. "I was being sarcastic." Her voice is small but sharp, like a little lethal dagger. I watch her as she looks out the window, staring at just another brick wall. Like everything else, she stares out the window for a long long time. Once again, I find myself edging on laughter. "For someone who ///////END OF QUICK WRITE// AN:this timer thing is weird--If someone has an actual request, I might actually finish a piece instead of having time tell me when to stop :) Prompt: First three lines of dialogue--no context.Category:Ongoing